The invention relates to a level jump reset IC design circuit, specifically to a circuit capable of making mobile phones realize reset shutdown and restart and making the mobile phones enter a Recovery mode.
Current smart phones usually crash due to frequent operation by users. In such circumstances, the users can only restart the smart phones through removing and re-installing the batteries, but the built-in batteries of the smart phones cannot be removed. To solve the mentioned problem, designers configure built-in hardware reset circuits on the smart phones, meaning that the mobile phones can be shut down and restarted through holding the power key for enough time after the mobile phones crash. The users hope that, when holding the power key, the mobile phones realize reset shutdown first and then restart. In this way, the users can realize shutdown or restart through pressing the power key at any time using the mobile phones.
Usually, reset ICs for pulse output (such as CAT871) are the first choice of designers. This kind of IC, without a peripheral circuit, can realize shutdown or restart through holding the power key and effectively distinguish reset and other operations. However, due to the too short pulse width time (2 ms-80 ms, the time is fixed by the IC and cannot be set manually), namely too short of a failure time of the reset circuit after shutdown, the users restart the mobile phones in a very short time after reset shutdown of the mobile phones. Thus, the users fail to effectively distinguish the two operations of reset shutdown and restart. In addition, this kind of ICs, without a peripheral circuit, cannot distinguish the reset operation and other operations, for example, entering the Recovery mode. With the peripheral circuit, the reset IC for level jump usually can only realize reset shutdown, and cannot realize restart.